Shadow Heroes
by Blade of the Darkest Night
Summary: After the Second Giant War, Annabeth chooses immortality over him. So Percy Jackson runs away, and Leo and Calypso go with him. 100 years later, Aether comes to conquer Earth, and only Percy can stop him. But with him gone, Erebus lends a hand and sends people he tursts, to help. Will Olympus preserve?Or is Aether just a pawn in a plot bigger than anyone could've imagined? 1st Fic.


**Hello, Blade of the Darkest Night here! I am new to writing fanfiction stories, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Also! If any characters are OOC, please tell me on the reviews, so I know to edit it.**

**I would like to give credit to Anaklusmos14, for inspiring with his amazing stories.**

**On to the story.**

**Prologue: People Will Betray You. It Is a Part of Life.**

* * *

**(Percy POV 1st Person)**

Thump! Thump! Thump! I see Leo, and... Calypso? It looks like something is wrong when I get a flashback.

* * *

**_Flashback Start_**

_ "And now, to reward the courageous Seven heroes of the prophecy!" Lord Zeus shouted across the throne room. _

_ Zeus shimmers into Jupiter and says, "Jason Grace, my son, the gods award you and your girlfriend, Piper McLean, immortality, for you both to serve as mentors for Roman demigods for eternity. Do you accept?"_

_Jason looks at Piper, and she nods. They both take a step forward and speak as if they were one, "Lord Jupiter, we humbly accept the gods' gracious offer."_

_ Jupiter smiles and starts to chant in Latin. When he finishes chanting, Jason and Piper start glowing gold. When the glowing dies down, Jupiter says, "Hail, Jason Grace! Roman god of Treaties, Electricity, Combat, and Offense! Hail, Piper McLean! Greek goddess of Beauty, Charm, Combat, and Defense!"_

_ Everyone then gets on their feet and start to cheer for the newest additions to Olympus. _

_ When the cheering dies down, Hades and Ares shimmer into their Roman forms and stand up. "Hazel Levesque, my daughter," Pluto says._

_ "And Frank Zhang, my son." Mars says._

_ Together they say, "The gods offer you the gift of immortality, where you will assist Jason and Piper in mentoring demigods. Do you accept?"_

_ Frank and Hazel look at each other and smile. Together they say, "We accept your offer, on the condition that our curses are removed." _

_ Mars and Pluto smile and nod, then they start chanting in Latin. When they finish chanting. Frank and Hazel glow for a few seconds, Mars and Pluto chant, "Hail! Frank Zhang! Roman God of Tactics, Fortifications, Shape-Shifting, and Defense! Hail! Hazel Levesque! Roman goddess of Currency, Gems, Rocks, and Trenches!"_

_ Again, everyone gets on their feet and cheer for them._

_ When the cheering dies down, Hephaestus rises and says, "Leo Valdez, my son, us gods know you will turn down immortality, so we offer you the freedom of Calypso, but you will both be partially immortal. Do you accept?"_

_ Leo stands there shocked, before nodding vigorously and shouting, "Yes!"_

_ The gods start chanting, and as they do that, Calypso appears looking bewildered, until the gods explain what is happening. With that, she turns to Leo, and she sprints to him and kisses him, and he kisses back, right in front of the gods. __When I saw that, I smiled, knowing if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Calypso._

_After Leo and Calypso stop kissing to pay attention to the ceremony, Dad stands up and says, "Perseus Jackson, my only son. The gods offer you any wish or gift you can think of, and I swear on the River Styx, that we will fulfill it."_

_ I stood there, shocked for a second, before replying, "I will not be asking for immortality," most gods slump at that,"The reason is because I have seen how much pain the Ancient Laws cause for immortals, and I do not wish to experience that kind of pain. My wish has only two parts, Lords and Ladies. The first part is that I wish for Hades and Hestia, to become Olympians. The second part, is that I wish for the ability to turn into a pegasus at will." _

_ Dad smiles, before all the gods start chanting in Ancient Greek. Two new thrones rise from the floor. One is a firey red one, with all kinds of homes lined in there, and the other is a throne made of souls, shadows, bones, and hell fire._

_ Pluto shines into Hades, and Hades looked at me shocked, while Hestia looked excited._

_"Wait!" They both shouted. "I would like to give Perseus Jackson the ability to shadow travel, and enter my domain at any time!" Hades shouts._

_ "And I want Perseus Jackson, if he accepts, to become my champion." Hestia says._

_ Jupiter looks like he's going to protest, but a glare from dad and Hestia stop him. I zoned out for what I thought was a few minutes, because I knew a serious mental conversation would be coming up."_

_"..y? Percy!" Hestia shouted._

_"Huh... Wha?" I say._

_"You zoned out. So, do you accept Hades' and myselves' offers?"_

_"Yes Lady Hestia and Lord Hades. I would be honored." _

_They smile and start to chant in Ancient Greek. When the chant finished, all these abilities rushed into my head. I can now Shadow Travel, control all types of fire, sense where someone's home is, and conjure home-cooked meals. _

_Everyone stands and starts cheering louder than ever before._

_When the cheering calms down, Jupiter shouts, "Nico di Angelo! Son of Hades! Step forward!"_

_Nico looks confused, but Jupiter answers his unasked question._

_"Mr. di Angelo, while you may not have been in the prophecy, you had a very significant role in this war, us gods would like to award you with immortality, and you shall serve as your father's lieutenant for eternity. Do you accept?"_

_Nico looks shocked, but after he finds his voices he answers, "Yes, Lord Jupiter."_

_Juputer smiles, and then starts to chant in a mixture of Latin and Greek. When the chanting finishes, Nico glows for about a minute, before it dies down._

_The gods chant, "Hail! Nico di Angelo! Greek god of Grudges, Torture, Shadows, and Ghosts!"_

_The crowd roars in approval._

_After a few minutes, the cheering starts to calm down, and Athena stands up. "My daughter, Annabeth, you have made me prouder than any of my children have, since the beginning of my existence. The gods offer you any gift you want, and I swear on the River Styx we will fulfill it." _

_ Annabeth looks shocked for a few seconds, before looking like she was in deep thought. Time passed and it started to make me uneasy when she answered. "I wish to become immortal and serve Olympus for eternity."_

_ Gasps echo throughout the room, but none are louder than mine. The next thing I know, Leo and Calypso, were carrying me away from Olympus._

**_ Flashback End_**

After I remembered what happend, it took a few minutes to find my voice, but when I did, I asked, "What happened?"

**(Leo Pov) **

Calypso and I were carrying Percy when I hear a weak voice say, "What happened?"

We stop and see Perce looking on the verge of a panic attack when he asks again, "What happened?"

I sigh sadly and reply with,, "Well Perce, here's what happened..."

**_Flashback Start, When Nico was Done Being Awarded_**

_I started cheering for what everyone else was cheering for, since I was mainly paying attention to Calypso._

_Then, all I heard was, "I wish to become immortal and serve Olympus for eternity," and a loud gasp. I see the owner of the voice was Annabeth, while the owner of the gasp was Percy. I put two and two together, and I realized Annabeth accepted immortality, while Percy didn't. Calypso and I run over to Percy as he falls down unconcious. _

_The gods are frozen in shock, while Annabeth realizes what she did, and tries to head over to Percy, but I scream, "Stay the fuck away from him, you backstabbing bitch!"_

_I'll admit it, that was harsh, but compared to what she did, that was nothing. Which is why I didn't feel bad when she starts to tear up. _

_"Calypso," I mutter._

_"What?" She asks._

_"We have to get him out of here, now."_

_ **Flashback End**_

Percy's eyes were watery, "So Annabeth betrayed me?"

I sigh, "Yeah Perce, she did."

He sighs and slumps over. After a minute he says, "My instincts told me this would happpen someday. I was just too blinded by love to see that, I guess."

"Perce, you had no control-" I start, before the shadows in the room start to form into a man. I grab my hammer from my toolbelt and point it at the man and hiss, "Who are you?"

The man chuckles and says, "I am the Primordial god Erebus. I have an offer for you three."

Percy stands up and says, "Lord Erebus, we are just lonely demigods, how can we," he gestures to us,"How could you have an offer for us?"

Erebus chuckles and says, "My wife will explain everything. Do you accept or not?"

Percy says, "Well, I have nowhere to go, so I accept your offer, Lord Erebus."

I look and Calypso as she smiles and nods. "Lord Erebus," I say, "We graciously accept your offer."

Erebus nods a conjures up a dark black portal, "Just go in when you're ready." He said, leaving Percy, Calypso and I in Durango Colorado.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter one of Shadow Heroes. Some ideas will not be mine, but other's I've seen, so I am giving them credit for the ideas. Yes, I do use profanity, but I don't overuse it.**

**How the myths will go by:**

**Aphrodite: Born from sea foam, and Ouranos'/Uranus' genitals**

**Primordials: Chaos, Hydros, Ouranos, Gaea, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hermera, Eros, Chronos, Ananke, Pontus, Thalassa, Tartarus.**

**Aether, Hemera, and Ouranos are the only Primordials/Protogenoi, that are not children of Chaos. Ouranos is the Son/Husband of Gaea, Aether and Hermera are Erebus' and Nyx's children.**

**Primordials on sides**

**Erebus and Nyx: Good (Only good Primordials, for now.)**

**Aether: Evil (Only evil Primordial, for now)**

**Both: Hermera**

**Neutral: All others, for now.**

_**If you think the flashback makes the story seem like a stereotypical Betrayal story, let me know.**_


End file.
